Faults
by So-So-Spacecase
Summary: Dinner at the Bei Fong household goes a little unexpected. Rated T for violence, swearing, and Toph's touchy subjects. Lin/Toph family.


Everything in the Bei Fong household was made of stone. The walls, the floor, most of the furniture- practically everything. The material of the items allowed Toph to see freely throughout her own house- a necessity now that she was raising a daughter of her own.

Toph worked long days at the police station. Her schedule was unpredictable, with tough cases, tougher criminals, and other annoying problems. Usually, her men and women were assigned to these tasks, but as police chief, she oversaw it, which was much harder than it looks.

On a regular day, however, Toph is glad once the evening bell rings, and she can finally set off for home, knowing Lin would be there, home from school, possibly with dinner waiting. Toph couldn't cook for her life, but thankfully, her daughter could.

Dusk was settling as Toph walked up the small hill to her house. It overlooked Republic City, but had plenty of space for Lin's earthbending training. The tiny earthen house beckoned to Toph, familiar vibrations pulsating towards her, stronger with each step.

"Hello, Lin!" Toph called as she walked through the threshold.

"Hello mother," said the thirteen-year-old. "Did you have a nice day?"

Toph stretched out a kink in her back. "Eh, depends on who you're asking- me or my muscles."

Lin laughed, before continuing to set out dinner. "I worked on my earthbending after school. Do you think I'll be ready to learn metalbending soon?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you an evaluation tomorrow. It's my day off."

Lin beamed. "Thanks, mom!"

"So what's cookin'?" Toph asked, flopping into the stone chair. "Smells great."

"Rice, dumplings, some tea Uncle Zuko sent, and cake for dessert."

"Yum, cake!" Toph rubbed her belly. "Can't wait."

"Well, let's eat!"

The mother and daughter took their seats at the small square table, facing each other. Without a moment's hesitation, each dug into their food with the ferocity of a wolfbat feasting on it's kill.

All utensils on the table were made of metal, naturally. Toph firmly kept her hand on the table (also made of stone), with her feet flat on the bare floor, to sense everything. For a few minutes, all was silent, save for the two women heartily munching on their food.

Lin then took a sip of her tea, swallowing it slowly.

"Mom, can I ask you something? And will you promise to answer it?"

"Of course, sweetie," Toph said, pork dumplings muffling her reply. "Shoot."

"... Who's my father, and where is he."

The table rattled as Toph brought her fists down. She released her fork and knife, which were warped from where she was gripping them.

"Lin, we talked about this," she hissed.

"I know, I know, but please, hear me out!" Lin pleaded. "You've never given a single mention of him, and as your child, I think I deserve to know! Besides, you promised!"

"That was before you asked! You know questions about your father are off limits."

"But why, mom? He's my father! Where is he and why isn't he here."

"Stop it, Lin!" Toph shouted.

Lin froze, and it wasn't until later when she realized how hard she had been gripping the table. It had practically cracked under her hold. Without even bothering to stop it, tears began to drip out of her eyes.

Toph sensed her daughter's sudden sorrow, and sighed, releasing the table and sitting down. She hadn't even noticed that she had been standing in the first place.

"I- I'm sorry, Lin," she said quietly. "It's... It's just that your father... Memories of him bring too much hurt into my life. It's hard to even think of him."

"Is he... alive?"

Toph shook her head. "No more questions."

"Mom, you can't keep living in the past," Lin pleaded. "I'd like to know more about my father, even if it's just his name, or where he came from, or what he looked like."

"Another time, Lin. Finish your dinner."

"But mom-"

Lin didn't get to finish her sentence. Suddenly, Toph's attention was off of her daughter, and on some outside force. After a long pause, the utensils suddenly flew from the table into Toph's hands, morphing into sharp spikes.

"Lin, earthbend a tunnel underground."

"What's happening, Mom?"

"Go, Lin! Now!"

"What's wrong!"

"GO!"

At that moment, at least a dozen figures shrouded in black burst throw the windows and door, sending dust flying.

"Dammit," Toph growled.

"Who are they Mom?"

"Dangerous, that's for sure. Get into a fighting stance."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!"

Toph then flew at one of the assailants, who happened to be brandishing a large knife. Before he could even take a swing, he was encased in a wall of rock. Toph gave him a quick elbow to the head, rendering him unconscious before moving on to the next intruder.

Many of the muggers seemed to have shiny, sharp weapons at their sides. Lin stared in horror at her reflection of one of the men's dagger. It had a curved hook to it. Lin had a horrible image of her body hanging off of it.

Before the attacked could make a move, he was shoved aside by a mass of rock.

"What're you doing, just standing there?" Toph yelled. "Fight!"

Lin had never seen her mother so... ferocious before. It was almost frightening to see the look of barbarity in her eyes. But, Lin also caught a glance of something. There was also fear in her eyes. Fear was never a word associated with Toph Bei Fong. She was fearless. She was daring. But never fearful.

_She must really care._

Lin then launched herself into action. Her arms flew behind her before propelling back forward, two large chunks of rock following the path her hands had made. Each block made contact with the face of a man wielding two long katanas. He promptly fell over, and Lin had the feeling he might never get up again.

She quickly ignored the fact, and continuing pelting the attackers with a barrage of rocks, striking them to wherever she could find contact.

Lin suddenly cried out in pain as she felt a slice across her cheek. It felt like a paper cut, but much stronger. She quickly lifted a hand to her cheek, and almost felt woozy at the site of the warm, crimson blood that was seeping the gash.

She turned around to face the man who injured her. His eyes were covered by a mask, but his smile was positively sinister. In his hand, he held what looked like a long, sharp meat skewer. It had a double point, and each barb was dripping with blood. It took Lin a moment to realize it was her blood.

She barely had time to register a reaction as the man suddenly charged at her, his weapon pointed directly at her heart.

_This is the end._

Just before the blade touched her chest, the man was knocked aside by a huge boulder, guided by Toph.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter again, you bastard!"

He would never have the chance again, anyway.

Lin shrunk back, guarding herself with a wall of rock as she watched her mother mercilessly pound the assailants into the ground- literally. Toph was wild- her hair was a mess, and her eyes gleamed with such ferocity, Lin flinched.

Finally, the dust settled. The men were left either dead or heavily wounded on the floor. Toph was heaving, trying to contain herself.

She then noticed Lin in the corner, and her facade melted.

"I- I'll take these men to the station. Go to bed."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Toph returned, weary, but alive. She was obviously tired. Lin feigned sleep, but her efforts were futile. Her mother could always see right through her.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," Toph grumbled, standing in the doorway of Lin's room.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Understandable."

Toph crossed the room, and flopped on her daughter's bed.

"What a night, eh, Lin?" Toph joked.

"Yeah," Lin mumbled. "Sure was."

Toph then sat up, and took her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, Lin," she said. "It wasn't right for me to joke about that. We could've been in serious danger. Did you get hurt?"

Lin was silent.

"Lin..."

"I got swiped on the cheek with a blade..."

Toph's hand immediately flew up to Lin's face. Under her fingers, she could feel the gauzy linen of the bandage. It was slightly damp to the touch, most likely with blood.

"Oh, Lin!" Toph sighed, taking her daughter in for a tight hug. "I should have never allowed you to fight! You got hurt!"

"Mom, I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Wrong. There were two cuts, both of equal length. It left a deep mark, and would most likely scar.

Toph pulled back, and stroked her daughter's face. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault."

Toph sighed again, and laid down next to Lin. For a few moments, all was silent. Moonlight filtered in through the window above Lin's bed. However, Lin was the only one able to appreciate it.

"Those men- who were they?" Lin asked.

"Assassins, most likely. My second-in-command will interrogate the remaining suspects once they heal- if they heal... I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"See what?" Her question was a little too innocent.

"I killed some of those men."

"They tried to kill us."

"But I could've handled it differently."

"Why did you kill them, then?"

"Because you were in danger. I was scared."

Lin was shocked, and at loss for words. It took her mother a great deal to admit affection to others, but possibly even more so to admit that she was scared.

"You were... scared?"

"Yes," Toph said. "For you. I would never forgive myself had anything serious happen to you. I'm mad at myself that you got that cut."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It could've been."

"It never would be."

Toph exhaled, and "stared" at the ceiling. Having Lin for a daughter was never going to be easy. She was stubborn- just like her mother.

"The important thing is, though, you're alive, and those goons won't bother us anymore."

"But the question is, will there be more?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," Toph said wearily. "I'll never know. That's why it's important that you continue your training. You never know when danger could strike."

Lin sighed. "I know."

"Okay then," Toph said, standing up. "Get a good rest tonight, if you can. We'll still do the evaluation tomorrow, if you want."

Lin grinned slightly. "Fine by me."

Toph smiled back. "Alright then, be ready for an early wake-up call!" she chimed. "Don't be late."

"I love you, Mom."

"You too, kid." Toph laid a kiss on her daughter's forehead, before turning to leave, most likely to get to sleep herself.

"Oh, and Lin?"

"Yes mom?"

"Your father. I've been told that you look like him."

Lin fell asleep quickly and happily that night.

She even had a dream of her dad.

* * *

**Nope. Not telling who Toph's baby daddy is. It's not like I would know. But I have a few headcanons...**

**So this explains the cuts on Lin's cheeks, at least in my own headcanon sort of way. I also figured Toph would live in Republic City, to be close to the station. Also, if this makes any sense, the assassins are Equalists, but in their beginning stages. Like, an unorganized gang.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
